Of Butterflies, Bats, and Wolves
by keybladeXshadow
Summary: She is the Butterfly Master, the daughter of Master Swoop, and the long time friend of RJ. Can she and RJ rekindle their friendship, and maybe finally fall in love? How will the rangers and their fathers take their new relationship?
1. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Cassidey walked into the loft after finding RJ again after seven years. She knew RJ had other people that he wanted to introduce her to. She walked into the room still in her Ranger gear and she looked over the crowd of people before her eyes stopped for a moment longer on her father.

"Now I know the masters already know her so Rangers I would like to introduce you to the Jungle Fury Pink Ranger, Cassidey the Butterfly Master, aka Master Fli- I mean Flutter. Cassidey this Lily, Theo, Casey and of course you know Dominic." RJ said pointing to each of the rangers in turn.

She nodded to the rangers, and spoke briefly before turning to the Masters, "Hello Rangers, Dom. Master Phant, Master Finn." Finally she turned to Master Swoop, "Father." Her voice was slightly strained before she looked over at RJ, "RJ may I speak to you for a moment I have a question that I've been meaning to ask you for a while now." She said trying not to let anyone know she was uncomfortable being in the same room as her father.

RJ looked at his long time friend for a moment before nodding, "Of course Cass, what ever you need." He said softly before leading her to his room so they could have some privacy "What's wrong Cass I thought you would be happy to see your dad?" He asked softly his voice soft but still full of worry. When they got there Cassidey finally de-morphed, revealing a pale young woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes, which were currently trying to drill a hole through RJ.

Cassidey looked at him her face set so that he couldn't read her emotions. "Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here? There's a reason I haven't bothered to see my father since we became Masters RJ!" She hissed so that even her father wouldn't be able to hear her.

RJ looked at her taken back by her reaction. "Like I said I thought you would be happy to see him. What's going on Cass? I haven't seen you like this since we found out about the near massacre in the village out side the temple." He said softly very worried about his best friend.

Cassidey let out a soft sigh before flying into an explanation that RJ really only caught half of. He did however hear what she said about a dark cloud in her heart that made it so that she had no control over her impulses when she was around her father, and one other person. "I don't know when it got there or how… but I think Dai Shi has something to do with it." She worried at her lower lip, fear in her eyes as she said it.

RJ looked at Cassidey for a long moment, before speaking again, "You think Dai Shi has caused a dark cloud to enter your heart that makes it so that you, for some unknown reason, want to kill your own father, and one other unknown person?"

Cassidey looked at him and shook her head softly, "no… More like everyone around me. RJ please I can't be around my father right now not until I have this all figured out." The young woman was clearly distraught.

RJ sighed softly, "Hey Cass, did you ever get a full hold of the technique of yours? You know the one where you can good walking through peoples' memories?"

The young woman looked at him in confusion for a moment before nodding, "Yeah I did why do you want to know?"

"I think our best option might be to rebound it so that it hits you so I can go figure out what happened and try to fix it." He said softly even though he knew she would never agree to it, he would have to trick her into it.

Cassidey glared at RJ through thick blonde bangs. "No RJ just no! I've explained this all to you before if anyone uses that technique without having a vast amount of training in the Butterfly Style then they can and most likely will go insane! You can't do this RJ, it would mean you would be trapped in your own mind for all eternity!" As she spoke Cassidey had made her way back in to the main room of the loft, a light pink aura appearing around her, a tell tale sign that she was about to use it on him just to prove her point. RJ looked shocked when he realized what Cassidey was about to do, she wasn't the type of person who would do anything rashly, on the contrary she always thought through all the consciences of her actions. He really had thought that getting her to do this was going to be much harder.

Everyone in the room stared in horror as the young woman before them attacked RJ. No one was sure what to expect let alone think when he pulled out a small mirror and forced her attack to rebound upon her. She blinked in a daze as she stumbled back and fell into RJ's chair, it was right as she hit the chair that everyone in the room was transported into her memories.

The rangers all blinked as they looked around, "How did we get to the academy?" Lily asked as she brushed the dust off her skirt slowly getting to her feet.

As the others stood RJ looked at them all in consideration before saying, "We're not. Not really any way this, this is the Pai Zhuq Academy as Cassidey remembers it." He cast a glance at the others before shaking his head slightly. The others were not supposed to come with him, he had wanted to come here alone. Master Swoop must never know how his daughter felt right now.

Casey looked up at RJ horror written across his face, "RJ what do you mean by that?"

RJ sighed softly before looking at the others, but Master Swoop answered for him. "Cassidey has a technique that is almost unheard of even among the greatest of Pai Zhuq masters, this technique has no name, and all that most people know about it is that it allows a Butterfly Master to walk through a person's memories, we are all currently trapped in it."

Theo looked up at his master, "Wait… Master Swoop if it allows her to walk through other peoples memories then how are we in hers?"

RJ shrugged, "It was an… experiment." The others looked at him like he was insane, "You see Cassidey told me about something, and she needed some one to find an answer to it or things would have been bad, very bad, so I tricked her into using the technique and rebounded it back on her, only I was the only one that was supposed to get sucked into her mind, I didn't realize all of you would get pulled in like this."

Casey was about to say something when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, "Is that…" He stopped in shock, from seeing the woman he had just met as a five year old girl.

RJ turned and looked where Casey was looking as the world cam into focus around them. "Yeah that's Cassidey, she's trained here since she was about four I came here around the same time but I didn't start training for a few years, Cassidey and I have known each other since we were little kids." He sighed as he realized what day this was, the day the weight of the Pai Zhuq Academy was placed on her shoulders.

There he was Cassidey's first master, Master Hoot the Owl Master. He stood there looking at the five year old girl her blonde hair hanging lank around her face her eyes wide as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to fall, "B-but Mas-master Hoot, why is ev-everyone trying to for-force me to become a b-bat or snow leopard…"

Master Hoot looked down at Cassidey, "your father is the Bat Master, your mother was the Snow Leopard Master, it is expected that you will follow in their foot steps." Cassidey scowled up at Master Hoot and stamped her foot in frustration. "Cassidey this kind of behavior will not be tolerated in a Pai Zhuq Master."

"But I'm not one yet, and maybe I don't want to be one at all!" Cassidey yelled as the tears that had been at the corners of her eyes finally began to fall. Just as everyone thought the young girl was going to be reprimanded for her behavior Master Hoot knelt down on the ground in front of her and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"Cassidey let me tell you what my first master told me when I doubted my future as a Pai Zhuq Warrior." Cassidey looked up into her master's eyes and slowly nodded the tears still falling though not as hard. "As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand. And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned. But you'll see every day that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride we are more than we are we are one."

Cassidey had stopped crying as he spoke now confused more then anything else now, "But if there's so much I must be, can I still just be me the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?" She sighed as she turned around wanting to be allowed to go play just this once. Everyone followed her line of sight and saw her looking over toward a young RJ with a wistful look in her eyes.

Her master saw this too with a sigh he continued, "Even those who are gone are with us as we go on; your journey has only begun. Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy is pride deep inside we are one. We are one you and I; we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun! All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need; you will find when you see we are one."

Cassidey turned back to her master even as RJ was waving her to join him, "Master Hoot if I promise to think about it can I go play, pwetty please! I never get to play anymore!"

Master Hoot looked to RJ and knew that the two had never really talked before, but also knew that they needed each other, they need others their own age. "Yes Cassidey go play. It's good for you to have fun and relax sometimes, but you have to remember your lessons as well."

Cassidey nodded before running off to 'meet' RJ for the first time. She stumbled to a stop in front of him a smile on her face as she jumped around him happy to finally have a friend. She slowly settled down as she let out a small laugh, "hi my names Cassidey! Will you be my best friend?"

The young boy in front of her nodded, "Yeah! My names Robert James…" He paused when he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's to big a name for you?" She asked him before rushing on, "I think I will call you… RJ instead!" Cassidey said happily.

He seemed to think about for a moment before replying, "fine but then I get to call you Cassy, and we'll be best friends for ever and ever!" He then took her hand and the two of them went running through the temple where the Pai Zhuq Academy was located, laughing, it was only the ghosts of those who were watching the memories saw the two fathers of the children watching them, with smiles that were almost invisible on their faces.

It was then that the image faded, and the world slowly started to reform into the training grounds. There they all saw Cassidey and Master Hoot, this time though the girl was ten. The two were clearly training as Cassidey was standing in a fighting stance. The stance was unfamiliar to the three Pai Zhuq students. "RJ what's that stance?" Lily asked as she watched Cassidey spar with Master Hoot.

"That is the main stance of the Owl Technique, it is called Octoris Fallis movement. Not only does it improve your range of vision but it can also incapacitate your opponent in a single blow." RJ told her softly as he watched his best friend closely, he knew this day well though he had never thought about how the events from her side would have gone. "Why did you leave this day Cass?" He whispered softly as he watched her.

"Are you sure about this Master Hoot?" they all heard Cassidey ask softly and all turned to watch her again.

"Yes Cassidey, I'm very sure. Now attack!" Cassidey's eyes narrowed as she swept her left foot forward trying to knock her master off his feet. Master Hoot easily dodged her attack lading behind her the sparring started in full both moving fast enough that their kicks and punches were blurs, neither ever landing a blow. Then it happened it was sudden and unexpected by everyone, Cassidey's eyes blazed as the white and pink wings of a butterfly appeared overlaying her face. Master Hoot fell back his eyes narrowed, his entire demeanor changed as he suddenly shot forward and wrapped his hand around her upper arm, "come along Cassidey we need to speak with Master Mao."

He swiftly began to walk with the girl her shock and surprise causing her to stumble along in disbelief, "M-master Hoot, what's going on? What happened back there? I mean what was that?" She asked quickly as the walked at break neck speed.

* * *

><p>Please review, I'm more then a little shy about putting this out for other people to see so please good or bad let me know what you think.<p>

~Cayxia


	2. Anger in a Wolf

"Master Mao we may have a small problem…" Master Hoot began softly as he looked at his student his eyes filled with concern.

Master Mao looked up at the two a puzzled expression on his face, "explain yourself Master Hoot, what kind of problem?"

"The Master that is not supposed to exist may well be in our presence. Cassidey and I were sparing when her spirit animal took hold, the image that appeared was that of a butterfly. You know as well I that The Path of the Butterfly was sealed nearly four thousand years ago. Because of the seal that was placed the spirit of the butterfly is not supposed to be able to become one with anyone, it's too dangerous, and for a child." Master Hoot scowled as he thought about it, there was only one way, Cassidey's training must stop now and she must not be allowed to go any farther.

Cassidey was now glowering at both masters, "Now wait just one second, first everyone is telling it's my destiny to be a Pai Zhuq Master and now your telling that I'm not even supposed to exist and what's all this about it being dangerous? How is it any more dangerous then being a master at all?" She demanded of the men before her.

Master Mao looked down at Cassidey and carefully dropped to his knees looking the girl in the eyes. "Cassidey it far more dangerous then being one of the traditional masters, and that is because the Butterfly Master deals in attacks of the mind rather then the body. It is very hard to master any of the techniques and most everyone who has ever tried has been driven insane. The only Butterfly Masters that were never driven to insanity were those who managed to find the Butterfly Temple." He said softly.

"So if I find this temple I can keep training?" She asked looking into Master Mao's eyes. He had always been one of her favorite masters because he had never treated like she was too young to understand. He had always treated her like the master she would one day be.

"Yes Cassidey but you need to be aware of the fact that there is still a chance it won't work, and the journey is going to be very difficult, you are still young it may be to difficult… but it is your choice to go or stay. If you go you will have to go now, take only what you can and I will explain to your father. Master Hoot I trust you know what you must do." Master Mao said as he stood once more and turned to go find Master Swoop so he could explain where Cassidey would be going.

"Cassidey go and pack your things I will tell your friends for you while you do that, you can say your good-byes at the gate, quickly Cassidey." Master Hoot gave her a light push in the direction of her room so that she could gather the things she would need. Cassidey stopped briefly and turned around to see Master Hoot heading toward RJ and their new friend Dominic. Before smiling happily and running off to do as she was told.

Everyone was pulled after Cassidey, and they realized that this was her memory they wouldn't be able to follow after any of the others to find out what was said. They watched in boredom as she packed what little she had that she would need to take before she ran to the gates where she was hoping to find RJ and Dom so that she could say good-bye to them, but they were nowhere to be seen. Cassidey bit her lip and tried to hold back the sadness in her voice as she said good-bye to her father. "G-good-bye daddy I love y-you, and I promise to take good c-care of my-self."

Master Swoop smiled and knelt down next to his daughter. "I know you will Cassidey, I have complete faith in you." He gently wiped away the tear he could feel rolling down her cheek, "but what has you so upset my daughter?"

Cassidey blinked up at her father before smiling softly into the hand he still had against her cheek, her answer was laced with sadness, "it's just that I was hoping RJ and Dom would come say good-bye to me. I mean I can kinda see Dom not saying good-bye we really only just met a day ago, but RJ promised to be my best friend for ever and ever and he isn't here, he didn't even come to say good-bye."

Master Hoot looked down at his former student, "I'm sorry Cassidey when I spoke to them they said they thought it would be easier on you to have a clean break, they didn't want to cause you to doubt this choice." He laid a hand on Cassidey's shoulder, as he did so everyone heard a sharp growl next to them and turned suddenly to see RJ with a murderous look in his eyes.

Dom looked at RJ and with his eyes narrowed very slowly asked, "Hey RJ are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah Dom I am, he never actually told us, and from the way he was talking with Master Mao he didn't want Cassidey to become a Master any more. I think he knew all along that we would've found a way to go with her, that's why he never told us and lied to Cassidey about why we weren't there…" No one had ever heard him sound angrier then he was in that moment.

Dom regarded RJ for a moment, "You don't think that he was hoping she would go insane and get lost in the jungle do you?"

Master Swoop sighed softly, "I had considered it at the time, now as we move through Cassidey's memories I am positive that this was his plan. Master Hoot was one of the first masters, he and Master Mao both fought with Dai Shi ten thousand years ago. He had never approved of the Butterfly Masters or their ways. In his search for the perfect student if anyone had so much as an original thought that he could not prevent he would promptly stop teaching them…" Though it was hard for most to tell RJ could feel that Master Swoop was just as angry he was.

The others looked at Master Swoop, RJ, and Dom with looks of horror on their faces, to think that anyone among the Pai Zhuq would be so cold to a young girl; even the other masters among them had a hard time believing this. They all felt a tug in their guts and turned back to see Cassidey her head hung low and a bag over one shoulder trudging out of the academy and they all quickly followed after. The rest of the memory was like watching a time lapse movie. They could tell that several weeks had passed between her leaving and the place they found themselves at now, but it had passed in no more then a few moments. They now stood before what appeared to be Meso-American temple only there was no apparent way in and the only image carved into the stone wasn't a glyph of any kind but a very detailed image of a sunbeam butterfly. Cassidey sighed with happiness, "weeks of searching and I've finally found it, the butterfly temple. But how do I get in?" The memory faded though Cassidey's voice could still be heard, her whispers as she meditated and communed with her spirit beast, learning of the powers and abilities that would be hers. Slowly everyone began to see her more clearly, and they could tell that some months had passed, and that somehow this young girl child had managed to survive on her own for at least this long.

"Wing-Song," she said softly looking toward the flower garden to her left, "do you think I'm ready to leave this place, and return to the Pai Zhuq Temple, I mean I love it here and every thing but I miss my father, my friends, my masters…" she trailed off as she stared at the flowers, then suddenly there was a flair of pink light, which seemed to be the response Cassidey was waiting for. She gave a happy nod and jumped up to start preparing for a trip.

"You know I never really thought about it before but this really does explain her _'need' _to have flowers everywhere." Dom said as he thought about the flowers she had used to put all over his cloths, RJ's hair, and almost the entirety of his room, RJ's room, and her own in the weeks and months leading up to their Master's Ceremony.

RJ just smile as he thought about it him-self, he had always found it, well cute that she wanted to surround her-self with the flowers her spirit beast loved so much. And truth be told he had never minded the flowers as much as he had always pretended he did after all the fact that she went through the trouble to replace them every time the boys got rid of them had let them both know she cared. Master Swoop regarded the two with unseeing eyes, "I believe that is part of the reason yes, but only part. The other part is that before her mother passed Eirlys would tell Cassidey about the different flowers, the legends about them, and the powers they were said to have. The flowers were her way of staying connected to her mother, and those she shared the flowers with were those who held a place in her heart, a friend or someone deemed worthy of being called family." The others, masters and students alike, looked shocked; none had ever felt quite that level of connection with their spirit beast. They were close to them yes, they would never even think about making a life altering decision with out first consulting them, but to completely immerse your self to that level…

They watched in silence, each thinking about what had just been said, as she traveled back much faster, more agile, and much softer then when she had traveled to the Butterfly Temple in the first. By the time she made it back to the Pai Zhuq a full year had passed. She stood out front of the gates for a long time wondering if it was really alright for her to be back here. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, just staring at the ground as she puzzled things over. After sometime she heard footsteps coming toward her, and they were coming fast.

She looked up in time to dodge RJ's fist as it came flying at her face. She had to jump and roll to avoid both of Dom's attacks. This went on for quite some time, all the while the two men in question were standing by the others looking sheepish for the way they had acted as adolescents. Eventually the fight began to die down and then finally stopped altogether, not a word to explain what had happened passed between the three, but it was clear to anyone watching that a perfect trio had just been reformed.

Cassidey smiled softly it was good to be home though the welcome had been unexpected and left something to be desired. She waved to the boys before turning and heading off to find Master Mao. She ran up to him her smile growing when she saw her father standing there as well. "Father, Master, I did it! I found the Butterfly Temple! I communed with the spirit of the butterfly, and she taught me the secret to keeping my sanity."

Master Mao smiled at her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'm proud of you my student, now you will continue your training here, both mental and physical. I would love to stay and hear all about your travels and your year, but the newest cubs are due to start their true training today and I must go speak to them." He bowed and Cassidey bowed back holding her position in a show of respect as he turn to go find the cubs.

Master Swoop knelt down next to his daughter and in a rare show of affection wrapped her in hug, just holding on to her for a while, she was his only child and he had already lost her mother, he was not ashamed to admit he had been worried about her. When he finally pulled back his eyes held a pride that even his blindness couldn't mask, "You have achieved something great Cassidey, the Pai Zhuq will be stronger for this and one day you will be a great master my child."

"Thank you father that means a great deal to me." She whispered softly.

"Tomorrow we will begin the day by seeing what you have learned in your year away for now go and catch up with your friends, they have missed you greatly." With those words he placed his hand in the small of her back and pushed her toward RJ and Dom, and the memory once more faded away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, I just wanted to say that I am still writing this it could just take a while for me to manage to get the chapters up, because my laptop where all the chapters are, decided to die on me. So I'll have to retype all the chapters on my moms desktop instead, please have patients and don't give up on me. Thanks.

A/N 2: Hey everyone, I'm finally almost done rewriting chapter three, but also wanted to let you all know that I have changed a few things, names mostly as in my rewrite of chapter three I came up with ones that I like better for Cassidey's butterfly spirit, which has gone from Flutter to Wing-Song, and her mother as well. I'm hoping to find a beta reader for this story and if anyone is interested let me know. The other thing is that I need a few character's to be customers in JKP for chapter four, and a few new cubs for later chapters as well, so send in some ideas I look forward to seeing them.


	3. The Truth Reveiled

This time when the vision of a memory returned to them it was accompanied by a flash of bright light, Master Phant smiled softly he was one of the few who had worked with Cassidey and this was the day that she had finally broken his stance. He frowned then as he thought about what RJ had said when they first arrived here, surely what ever it was that was so dangerous could not have been here, on this day. "RJ, you said you were looking for something, what is it exactly; that you search for?" he asked suddenly catching everyone off guard.

RJ puzzled this over for a long moment trying to decide how best to say without telling them everything. "Not sure Master Phant. You see all I know for a fact is that at some point, while Cassy, Dom and I were still at least visiting the Academy something planted its self in her heart. Something evil, I don't know the full story but I do know that when it takes control there's a nearly unstoppable urge to kill everyone around her. That's why we must find out where it is and get rid of it."

Theo glanced at RJ before facing forward again, "Not be rude or any thing but if that's case then how can we trust her?"

Theo missed the glares that were sent to him from his two masters, but not the sharp cuff to the back of his head from Lily. "Theo, don't be so insensitive, besides RJ trusts her and that should be good enough for all of us."

"Yeah Theo, and besides she must have at least some degree of control or she wouldn't be able to work in harmony with her spirit," Casey added.

"Oh and you know this how Casey?" Theo shot back.

"Hidden-Fury, my tiger spirit, told me so," he said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"Tiger told you? When did he do that Case?" Lily asked softly, she knew that once you reached a certain level of companion ship with your spirit beast you could speak directly to the spirit but she had not yet managed to do so.

"While RJ was explaining everything to us just now. Hidden-Fury told me that some spirits, like the spirit of the butterfly can only be worked with if the intention and heart of their partner is truly pure, while other spirits like the lion don't really care at all. It all depends on the personality. Apparently the butterfly spirit is a pure being in the truest sense of the word, she'll only ever fight those whose hearts are clouded with evil." He said relaying Hidden-Fury's words to Lily and Theo, "Oh and Lils Hidden-Fury also asked me to tell you that she's a girl, not a boy."

Master Finn looked at Casey thoughtfully, he had come far, but still had a ways to go as well, though there was truly nothing left for the masters to teach them from here on the Rangers' paths were their own. As everyone was talking the memory faded once more.

When the world rematerialized around them again they were at RJ and Cassidey's Master's Ceremony. Of the two RJ had already finished his test and Cassidey was about to begin her's. Master Mao came forward to give Cassidey her test. On the ground before he place two boxes.

"Cassidey your test is one of both the mental plain and the physical. First you must make a choice, pick of the two boxes before you, one of them holds the key to the rest of your test, the other only rice. If you are ready to become a master then you should have no problem doing so. If you pick the correct box then the second part of your test will begin at once."

Cassidey nodded her head and sat on the ground studying the boxes intently. As far as she could see the two boxes were identical with nothing to differentiate one from the other. She closed her eyes and thought about the path she had taken in her life, about how far she had come since her childhood and her discovery of her spirit. Then she knew, slowly she opened her eyes and laid her hand on the lid of the left box, lifting it she peered inside and gently took out what lay inside. She carefully unwrapped it and reviled a map, a map to the Butterfly Temple. She furrowed her brow in confusion before turning to look at Master Mao.

"But Master Mao I don't understand I've already been to the Butterfly Temple." She said as she got to her feet, the map still cradled in her hands, as she did a mark was just making it's self visible under a band on her forearm. RJ carefully reached over and removed the band showing her master's stripes to all present.

Master Mao smiled at the two before turning to the crowd, "Everyone I would like to formally introduce you all to the two newest masters, Robert James from this day forth you shall hold the title of Master Lunar, the Wolf Master. Cassidey Sheppard from this day forth you shall hold the title of Master Flutter, the Butterfly Master. May you both walk with your spirits in peace forever more."

With a smile on her face she closed her eyes knowing that she had finally found her own path in life. Just then a darkness rolled through her mind and a voice sounded from within, "I am Dai Shi, the shadow that will waken the darkest desires of you heart, those even you do not know you have, that you refuse to acknowledge. And they shall come to light whenever you see those two people whom you next lay eyes on."

In shock Cassidey's eyes flew open, and there standing before her waiting to congratulate her were none other then her father, and RJ.

The whole group saw the shadow and heard what it has said, all of them were frozen in shock, both RJ and Master Swoop were furious but neither would anything to harm the people around them and instead focused their rage into a plan to find the shadow of Dai Shi's soul that was responsible for this and destroying it. After a while a rift began to form at the edge of Cassidey's memories, one that went straight into her sub-conscious mind, and that they were all sure was where they would find this shadow lurking.

Without a second thought they all took off into her sub-conscious mind. It wasn't long before they found the shadow; slowly it began to take form, first a dragon but one that quickly enough took the guise of a human boy. RJ, who had been upset from the beginning, could no longer contain his anger and began a series of fierce attacks. "What gives you the right to attack the mind of an innocent eight-teen year old?" he growled out as he continued to fight with the ever shifting shadow, in the attempt to make it flee, there was no way he was going to allow it to hurt his best friend any longer.

For a moment everyone looked on in shock before the other Masters began to join the fight. After a minute longer Dom looked at the other Rangers, "Come on, RJ and the other Masters need our help!" He yelled out as he jumped into the fight, Casey, Lily and Theo shared a look before attempting to morph. When the morph didn't look they looked at each other in confusion before hearing a soft and almost musical laugh behind them. They turned quickly to find Cassidey standing there watching them closely.

"Hello you three. Sorry you all got dragged in here with RJ in the midst of his mad cap scheme." She said as she took a step closer to them her eyes never once leaving the three of them. Casey opened his mouth to ask a question, but Cassidey quickly held up a hand to prevent him, "I know, you want to know why you can't morph, want to know what's going on, are the morphers broken, could we be to far from the morphing grid, are we no longer worthy to be Power Rangers? Don't worry I promise it's none of the above. Here's the thing, and it is something that you must understand, and that is that everyone's consciousness has been brought into my mind, which is why I can, though out cold at the moment, still talk to you all. You however will not be able to morph because your morphers are not physically here, only your minds are here. Good luck young heroes." Cassidey whispered as she began to fade away.

Casey looked startled before calling out, "wait, you're not going to help us?"

Cassidey smiled softly at the Rangers, "I will though not in way you will be able to see my Power Rangers. I have been fighting this fight for the past seven years, for me it is purely mental, though when it is time for the final blow Wing-Song will appear."

The image of Cassidey faded away completely and the Rangers stood for a moment before running to join the fight as well. As they fought with-in the Butterfly Master's sub-conscious mind they had no idea how much time had really passed but for them it felt like days. Each worked in the styles they knew best. It was clear to everyone the moment that Dai Shi's spirit was on the verge of defeat. RJ and Master Swoop both called everyone away to a safe distance, just as a giant pink and white butterfly descended on the shadow, and landing on it, exuded a light so bright even Master Swoop had to turn his head away.

When the light faded the shadow was gone and the whole of Cassidey's sub-conscious could now be seen. And there where the butterfly had landed stood two women, the first was clearly Cassidey. The second woman was one that no one could identify. As they stood watching Casey noticed that her ebony hair trailed on the ground behind her tall lithe form, and that her eyes seemed to shine with an inner, a smiled graced her face. Her hands were folded over a white obi that had black and pink butterflies adorning it. The kimono under it was a reversed version of the obi with the cloth black fading to a light pink at the base of the hem and the butterflies white.

Cassidey and the unknown woman walked slowly forward. "Everyone, this is Wing-Song as she chooses to appear here in my mind."

"How? I mean can any…" Theo began before Cassidey cut him off.

"Theo Butterfly Masters are masters of the art of illusion, there for Wing-Song is also a master of illusion and can appear how ever she so desire, no other spirit beast can choose its form, though there are a select few that can shift between animal form and human form, only a very select few and your Jaguar is not one of them." Cassidey said as a teacher might to a student who asked more questions then was good for them.

Casey gave Theo a look before turning back to Cassidey. "So… Have you been following us all this time or…" he began only to cut himself off when he saw the smile on Cassidey's face.

She laughed, never had she received as many questions about the Butterfly Technique then she had just now, standing straighter, the perfect image of someone who had just had an enormous weight lifted from their shoulders. "The answer to that is not so simple Casey. Yes I have always been here, yes I was aware of all of you, yes I knew what you were looking for, no I could not guide you, and no I was not there." She pointed to the rift that they had come through. From here it was a softly shimmering veil. "This place where we stand now is my sub-conscious mind, aware of everything around me but no control over anything but dreams. Those memories you walking through are a part of the waking mind. When this technique is used the party it is used on falls into a deep sleep, the sub-conscious mind is all that is left "awake". The conscious mind can flow through the rifts, but sub-conscious mind can never travel past the veils."

The Rangers just stood there staring at the current youngest Master. Masters Phant and Finn had looks that said this made perfect sense to them and Master Swoop had his normal unreadable expression on his face, though both RJ and Cassidey could tell he was upset about what everyone had just learned about Dai Shi, as was RJ. Cassidey fell silent for a long moment and turned to Wing-Song, it was clear to everyone that the two were discussing something, "Wing-Song says thank you for saving us both from the shadow of Dai Shi, but it is time for you all to return to your own minds lest insanity take you all in its grasp."

RJ suddenly looked at Cassidey his eyes narrowed slightly, he knew that sometimes she could be more then a little devious, all in play, but devious none the less. "And that just leaves us with one question my dear Cassidey. How do we leave your mind and return to our own?" He asked Cassidey as he took a step toward her.

"Oh that's simple my dearest Robert, you must simply wake up, you will do so on your own as I wake up myself. Good bye Rangers I shall see all of you in the waking world." She spread her arms wide and one last time they were all wrapped in a warm blanket of light that slowly enveloped them as she slowly began to awaken.

The first to awaken was RJ, he slowly lifted himself up off the floor looking around at the others, he figured they would all wake up in their own time, and set off to make himself something to eat. One by one the others began to wake as well, first Master Swoop, then Casey, Master Phant, and Master Finn all within moment of each other, Dom woke around an hour later, Lily minutes after, and finally Theo.

It was then with everyone up and moving around that they realized no one had seen Cassidey in all that time. They all began to rush around looking for her frantically, then RJ heard a set of twin giggles from the kitchen down in JKP. RJ turned back and looked at the others before heading down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all I know it's been a freakishly long time since I last updated but I promise I am still working on bringing you all this story. If you haven't read the second A/N at the bottom of the second chapter a few things have been changed, and I am still looking for a possible Beta reader, as well as asking for people to send in profiles for Pai Zhuq cubs and JKP customers for the fourth chapter and later chapters as well.


	4. New Friends and Old

RJ snuck over to the stairs and peered down them to where he heard the giggling coming from. There sitting on the counter of JKP eating pizza with smiles on their faces were Cassidey and Fran. He wasn't sure what they were talking about but it was clear that Cassidey was left free of a horrible burden. RJ started down the stairs to the two young women hoping that Cassidey wasn't still mad at him for the stunt he had pulled. "So you've known RJ for a really long time then?" Fran's voice reached him causing him to halt.

"Yeah RJ is one of my oldest friends... But I haven't been able to see him in a really long time. I'm really happy to be back though." Cassidey said softly after a long time. "Have you ever had a friend who you wanted to be able to spend all your time with but for whatever reason you couldn't? Because that's how I am with RJ most of the time." She sighed softly as she looked around the room. RJ had come a long way since last they met.

Fran looked at Cassidey for a long time after she finished speaking. They had spent the past two hours just talking and getting to know each other. "It must be nice to have such a good friend." She said softly as she looked at the older woman.

Cassidey glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Don't you have any friends like that?" It seemed odd that anyone wouldn't have at least one dear friend.

"Well truth be told up until I met everyone here I really didn't talk to many people and I mostly just had books… But I suppose…" She trailed off as she thought about her crush Dom. Cassidey smiled knowingly at Fran almost as though she could tell what was going on in her mind.

"Could it be that you're in love with someone?" She asked gently, already knowing the answer by the blush on Fran's cheeks. "Who is it? You can tell me, I'm really good at keeping secrets." Cassidey smiled widely really hoping that Fran would tell her.

"I don't know… I mean I see him every day and it's hard enough to keep it to myself when I'm the only one that knows let alone if I tell someone else too." Fran grimaced slightly as she thought about how Dom might react if he found out.

Cassidey grew even more curious but before she could enquire further, RJ decided now would be a good time to make his presence known to the two below, and let both of them know that the other already knew about the Rangers. "I see two of my favorite girls have already met." He said in soft lilting tones as he made his way into the kitchen.

The two looked up at him and called out almost at the same time "RJ!" He smiled at both of them as Cassidey hopped off of the counter, "You're awake!" She said as she made her way over to him, a smile plastered on her face happier to see him then she had been years.

"Yep we all are my little butterfly, we've been looking for you for a little while though…" He trailed off as he looked at her. He really had missed that smile, it was the reason he had first started to fall for her when he was fifteen. "Oh and you should probably know that Fran already knows about the Rangers. She helps out a whole lot by keeping tabs on things while we're out doing what we do."

Cassidey couldn't help but laugh, seven years and his mannerisms when he talked still put her at ease. She turned back to Fran after a moment, "I guess I have you to thank for keeping my family in one piece and well then." She joked lightly even as she felt RJ blush behind her. "Oh come on you, it's a joke… well mostly anyway." She murmured out as she turned back to RJ and grabbed his hand. "By the way, how's my dad doing with all of this?" She asked gently not completely sure she wanted an answer.

"I'm doing just fine." Everyone turned to the sound of Master Swoop's voice at the top of the stairs. Cassidey bit her lower lip and ducked her head as she looked up at her father.

"I'm sorry I never told you dad…" She whispered knowing full well that he would still hear her, "I just never knew what to tell you and I was afraid of how you would react…" She slowly raised her head to look at her father and there with him were all the others. Cassidey let out a long sigh as her father began to descend the steps to where she stood.

Master Swoop reached out hand and placed it on her head. "We all have things that we wish to keep to ourselves Cassidey," he pulled his only child into his chest and gave her a long and warming hug, "however sometimes we need to tell others because we cannot deal with these things on our own. If this had gone on much longer something very bad could have happened. Do not forget my daughter asking other's for help is not a sign of weakness but a show of a different kind of strength."

Footsteps could be heard coming toward the kitchen but those already present tried to ignore it for the most part, until Theo's voice broke the pleasant silence that had fallen over the room. "A different kind of strength? No offence Master but there's only one kind of strength."

The looks he was given from around the room screamed that this was a horrible time but three masters took the time to try and explain it anyway. "I'm afraid you're wrong Theo, there are many kinds of strength; that which most people think of is just strength of body." Master Swoop said deftly as he slowly released his daughter.

"There is also strength of heart, mind and soul. In order for us to be properly balanced we must have all four." Cassidey gently chided as she looked over at him, a smile on her face that she tried to keep hidden by holding one hand over her mouth.

"Being able to ask for help, especially when you're afraid of how your friends and family might react, takes a good deal of strength of heart." RJ finally said in response. Unlike Cassidey the look on his face was not kind but reproving. He cared for his students but sometimes Theo's thinking rubbed him the wrong way.

Just as Cassidey was about to say something about it being more then strength, but also trust, which she had realized she was lacking in, there was a loud crashing sound from outside JKP. The Ranger's all ran out front to see what was going on. There they saw yet another rinshi, "Oh come on isn't one enough for one day?" Casey called out as he ran outside unsure of what it was he was even supposed to be fighting.

"What is that thing?" Lily asked as she joined Casey out front of the shop. Pulling out her solar morpher prepared to take it on even if she they didn't know.

"That would be a wolverine. I think," Cassidey muttered the last few words, "they are very strong and have a horrible smell, and we'll want to watch out for both." She reached into her back pocket as she spoke and pulled out what looked like a small pink, white and black flower watch.

"What's that?" Casey asked as he looked at it curiosity coursing through him.

Cassidey smiled at him and just shook her head, as she did so she pushed a small button on the side and it popped open, "Release the power with in!" As she made the call a flash of white light appeared around her, and there she was once again, "With the grace of a butterfly, Jungle Fury Pink Ranger!" She stood there waiting for the other rangers to join her, once they all did so the fight didn't last long, the Rangers together easily over powering the creature before them.

"Well that was fun," RJ said as they walked back into JKP, "Are you alright Fran?" He asked gently as he looked her over, there hadn't been any damage to the building, and that meant Fran had been completely safe, but all the same.

"I'm fine RJ I promise." She responded as she walked out of the kitchen, "But I think we could all use some pizza." She jerked her head back to where she had just come from. She enjoyed making pizza and really wanted to try making one with Cassidey.

Everyone smiled and went into the kitchen, Cassidey immediately started exploring through all of the cabinets to find everything she wanted for a bar-b-que pizza. She grinned at Fran as she started to put the pizza together, I really hope everyone enjoys this.

A while later everyone sat around eating the pizza she had made with smiles on their faces. And everyone knew then that Cassidey would be part of the family for a long time.


End file.
